The present invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily supporting a post in an upright vertical position while it is being erected, made plumb and permanently secured in the ground or other horizontal surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a frame that temporarily attaches to around a fence post. The frame includes a post holding portion and a leg-receiving portion, and a plurality of legs that slide into the frame to securely support the fence post with respect to the ground and allows the fence post to be adjusted prior to it being set.
When building a structure such as a fence, it is often necessary to fix the fence posts in a vertical position while they are being made plumb and permanently secured into the ground. To secure the fence post in the ground, a hole is usually dug in which the fence post is placed. Then the hole is filled with concrete or dirt. The fence post must be fixed vertically and held in this position until the concrete dries or dirt is back-filled. The fence posts could be 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 boards or 4xe2x80x3 by 4xe2x80x3 board or any other shapes as are known in the art. If the fence posts are not held in the vertical position during the construction, the structure could lean or not be strong enough to support the remainder of the structure. Further, it would not look aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, it is important to have a structural member that is both vertical and secure.
Previously, when one desired to erect a structural member such as a fence post, a hole is drilled into the ground with an auger or other hole-making device. However, the holes provide no lateral support. The structural member needs to be supported upright as the hole is back-filled with dirt or concrete and held in this position until the post is set. This is often accomplished by use of a worker""s hands or the post is otherwise braced with old 2xe2x80x3 by 4xe2x80x3s or other xe2x80x9cjunk woodxe2x80x9d. The junk wood was held in place by other pieces of junk wood, which are driven into the ground and then nailed together. Then the fence post was leveled vertically and set so that it was square. Then the junk wood was removed and discarded.
However, this method had many disadvantages since if the fence posts were not held securely, the fence could lean (not be plumb) or lead to collapse.
Further, the prior system is disadvantageous because it requires additional workers who cannot hold the member securely, it requires additional materials, and the system is not adjustable and reusable.
The present invention is a temporary support for a post that is both adjustable and sturdy. The frame attaches to the fence post. The frame includes a post holder and a plurality of legs that slide in the frame and hold the post while it is being placed, made plumb and set. Then this temporary frame is removed and can be reused.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention includes an angled frame that can be temporarily secured to a structural member such as a fence post and includes a plurality of channels through which legs may be slid to support the fence post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to temporarily hold a fence post in an upright secure manner while it is made plumb and set; an apparatus that it easily reusable and removable and; in a preferred embodiment, an apparatus in which comprises a frame made of a single piece of material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.